


boom

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebf4jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebf4jay/gifts).



DAVE: ok so all im sayin is  
DAVE: youve got a vampire gf right  
ROSE: Go on.  
DAVE: she has a thing for blood  
ROSE: That is how vampires usually work, yes.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: so when youre on your perio-  
[DAVE IS SHOT DEAD BY A 44 CALIBER RIFLE]  



End file.
